Hit the Floor
by luvsanime02
Summary: Relena is searching for the perfect place. Sally is searching for the nearest drink.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the July 27th Cocktail Party prompt found here: gwcocktailfriday . tumblr .com (/)post/176194326435. (Without the spaces and parentheses.)

########

 **Hit the Floor** by luvsanime02

########

"We've been to seven different clubs so far," Sally finally points out. Not that any of them have lost track yet. They haven't stopped at any place for long enough to get a drink, let alone get wasted. "What are you looking for?" she asks Relena.

"I don't know," Relena calls back over her shoulder, not looking behind her. She's too busy marching down the streets and searching around for… something. Sally doesn't know what. All she knows is that Relena has deemed each and every club that they've entered as unacceptable almost immediately, and then maneuvered them all back out onto the streets. It's been over two hours now. Sally's feet are killing her, and she wants a drink, damn it. She's earned one. Or four. "I'll know it when I find it," Relena continues.

Which is singularly unhelpful. Sally sighs. Noin gives her a sympathetic look, and loops her arm through one of Sally's. "Come on," she says softly, "she's never done this before."

That's the only reason why Sally hasn't protested yet. She understands that Relena's never done the whole 'girls' night out' thing before. Or the club thing before. Still.

"Why is she being so picky, then?" Sally grumbles, even as she carefully lowers her voice.

Dorothy laughs behind them, and Sally turns to give her a questioning glance. Dorothy still looks perfectly poised, even though she's been walking around in this chilly night air while wearing a dark red mini dress with a plunging neckline and matching stiletto heels for hours now. Sally doesn't know how she does it.

"Relena's a perfectionist," Dorothy says, shrugging her shoulders once she notices Sally's enquiring look. "This night has to be _just right_ , or it's all a big waste of time."

"Nothing's ever _just right_ ," Hilde chimes in. She looks even more tired than Sally feels. Most likely, she's still experiencing some jet lag, and hasn't completely adjusted to Brussels time yet. "Most things are crap, and then you make them awesome anyway."

Sally grins. She agrees wholeheartedly.

"This looks promising!" Relena calls out from up ahead. Sally turns back around to look, and sees Relena pointing down some stairs, where there's hopefully the entrance to another club. Relena starts heading down them, and the others hurry to catch up.

"If she doesn't like this place, I still have to pee," Sally announces. "And then we'll just grab a table and order some drinks anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Noin admits. She's always been indulgent of Relena's adventures, but even her support is waning by now.

Sally and Noin start walking down the stairs, where Relena's waiting at the bottom. The sign greeting them says, "This tequila tastes like I'm not going to work tomorrow", and despite herself, Sally lets out a laugh. Okay, this does look promising.

"Excellent," Dorothy declares, obviously reading the sign, too. "I'll call off work now, then."

Somehow, they're all in a much better mood already, and Relena grins at their good humor, looking very pleased with herself. They aren't even inside yet, but Sally can already tell that this is the 'something' that the younger woman has been searching for all night.

They enter the club - smaller than usual, but still with enough room not to feel crowded. The music isn't too awful, in Sally's opinion, and the bar looks clean and stocked. Yep, this'll do.

"I'll go get us a table," Hilde announces, obviously agreeing, and then she's moving purposely across the room. Dorothy snags Relena's elbow and leads her over to the bar, and Sally and Noin both let out deep sighs of relief.

"Time to have fun?" Noin asks, matching Sally's pace as they walk much more slowly over to the table that Hilde's sitting down at.

Sally nods. "Time to have fun," she agrees, kicking off her shoes once she reaches their table and hoping that she doesn't forget them later. "I'll be right back," she announces, because she wasn't kidding about needing the bathroom.

"I'll go with you," Noin offers, even though she knows perfectly well that Sally can take care of herself. Sally smiles gratefully.

"What do you think Dorothy's ordering for us?" Hilde asks before they try to find a restroom, nodding towards the bar where Dorothy and Relena are flirting with a cute bartender from the looks of things.

Sally smirks. "Hopefully, something with a lot of tequila," she says. "I've already called off work for tomorrow, too."


End file.
